Christmas Presents
by jdc0630
Summary: Christmas One Shot Competition


**CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT COMPETITION**

**My first try at a one shot...I hope you enjoy it...let me know what you think as I kind of enjoyed it...**

**Might just have to try this again...**

**Now, on with the story**

**WARNING: QUITE A LOT OF LEMONS**

**18+ only...please**

**CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**

Just another fucking day full of nothing but worries. The rent is due, I need to pay some on the light bill, **definitely** need to get some groceries in

the house. Then, we have the holidays'! If it weren't for Jake, I wouldn't be in this mess, worrying about all of this, and trying to provide for my two

beautiful children. If it was not for my angels, Jasper and Alice, I would have...would have ended this charade called life a long time ago. But, they

keep me going every day when I see their beautiful smiles in the morning, their giggles during the day, and their beautiful faces when they lay in

their beds at night sound asleep.

I sit here at my kitchen table drinking my coffee, and think back to when things' seemed to be so right. I got married to what I thought was a beautiful,

compassionate, loving man. Jake worked every day providing for us, never a worry, then they started cutting shifts, and then laying people off at

his job. He started bringing his anger home after spending hours at the bar...screaming and hollering...telling me I couldn't keep the house decent

enough for him to even have his friends over. That I **never** had a decent meal waiting for him, that he couldn't even stand to look at me cause I had let

myself go to the point he couldn't even stand the thoughts of touching me, and then the abuse started.

I didn't have anywhere to go with my kids. My parents were both dead from a terrible car crash. I was an only child...I had no one...but my angels. So

I stayed and took the abuse.

The big mistake Jake made was the evening he came home, and raised his hand to my kids. All it took was one blow to my son's face, and I knew

right then and there I was gone, and my kids, and I would never have to see that bastard again.

We ended up at a Womans' Battered Shelter where they provided us counseling, a roof over our heads, food, clothing, and even helped me look

for a job. They helped me file for divorce, and with the numerous police reports of them having to come out, and taking Jake to jail for drunkness,

and abuse, I was not required to appear in court. He was also stripped of all his parental rights.

With the help of the people from the shelter I ended up with us a home of our own. It really wasn't much...a very old little house that needed lots of

TLC: but it was ours'. I got a job working part-time at a bar three nights a week on Monday, Wednesday, and alternating Friday and Saturday nights.

The tips were good, and I had experience tending bar from when I was trying to go to school for a degree in psychology. I ended up having to give

that up when they started cutting Jake's hours, and couldn't afford the fees to attend.

It really is a nice job, with a very nice understanding boss. Rose is very understanding about my situation, and my children. The salary along with

the tips keeps us where we are right now, with not to many worries. But...Christmas.

My angels need to have a nice Christmas; their first without Jake. So, now I have to figure out how to make it as right as I can for them without losing

what little we have. I guess I could go to a few of the charity organizations to see about toys' for them, and maybe see if I can get some help somewhere

with food.

It's two p.m., and I don't have to be in until five this evening, so let me see what I can do about getting us some help. I call the womens' shelter, and

they give me a few names of organizations, and companies along with their phone numbers' that are helping out needy families, and their children.

I look down the list, and notice one place I can call for help with food and toys' so I decide to give them a call.

"Good morning, Cullen Enterprises. How may I direct your call?" the receptionist said cheerfully.

"Yes, I was given this number by a womens shelter that helped me, and I was wanting to speak to someone that can help me with food, and toys' for

my children for Christmas," I say apprehensively, and a feeling of my pride taking a punch right in the gut. I just have to keep thinking it's for my angels,

pride be damned.

"Sure, can you hold on a minute, and I'll connect you to Jessica Newton that is handling that," she say's still with that cheerful voice. She must not

have any problems with her holiday being a living hell...no worries.

"This is Jessica Newton. How may I help you?" she say's cheerfully. What is it with all this cheerfulness. Maybe they can give me a dose of it, with

a shot of scotch.

"Yes, Jessica. My name is Bella Black, and I was given this number by a womens' shelter that helped me, and they said you might could help me

with food, and toys' for my angels. I pray you can help me. I can't stand the thought of them not having some kind of Christmas," I reply nervously.

"Bella, I will be more than glad to do everything we can to do that. Now, I need a little information from you, and then I will need you to come in

with some verification of residence, and if possible a birth certificate of your children. That information will help us to get toys' to suit their age group.

Now, I can set up an appointment tomorrow around one o'clock if that is fine," she ask inquisitively.

"Sure, anything you need," I say appreciatively. I give her my name, my childrens' names, ages, and our address. I assure her that I will be there

tomorrow with the information she needs, and thanking her for her help.

Well, it looks like my angels will have some kind of Christmas after all...hopefully. I look at the time, and realize I need to get ready for work, and

the kids ready for Mrs. Whitlock to come pick them up. She has been a god-send, and is so wonderful with them. I honestly don't know what I would do

without her help. Her connections with the shelter, she manages to help a lot of the women, and I can't seem to thank her enough.

I get dressed for work, start rounding up the kids nap sacks, and just right on time Mrs. Whitlock pulls up for my babies. I give Jasper, and Alice a big

hug, and kiss and walk them out. I thank Mrs. Whitlock again, and she scolds me that it is not necessary for the thanks...that she loves my kids, and

that she will see me later that night when I come to pick them up.

I climb into my trusty old Volvo, and drive myself to work. I arrive a few minutes late, and Rose comes out to see if everything is alright. I assure

her that it is, and that I was just making some calls for help with food, and toys for Christmas. Ooww, the look that comes across her face makes

me want to run back to the stock room and hide.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me. You know I love you like a sister, and those two darling children. There is nothing I wouldn't do to help you, and them.

Now, I don't want to hear another word out of you except some details. Do you have a Christmas tree for them, and what is the name of this

organization that is going to help you?" she ask bruskly raising her eyebrow.

With that look, and her towering over me, I tell her that we don't have a tree as I don't have the money for it, and all the decorations. I see a twinkle

in her eye, and know she has already got plans to fix that.

I tell her the name of the organization...Cullen Enterprises, and her jaw hits the floor. "Bella hun, have you seen the hunk that is the owner, and operator

of that company? He is like SEX on legs. His hair always looks like he just got out of bed after a healthy dose of sex, chiseled jaw like glass, and

the greenest eyes you could ever imagine. Do you have to go down there for anything? Maybe you'll get to see him. We have to so fix you up for

when you go down there. Who knows, he may just notice you, and that would **definitely** be a Christmas present I wouldn't mind finding under my

tree Plus, he is a multi-millionaire. So, what time is your appointment?" Rose say's excitedly, and almost in one breath.

God, if I didn't know better I would have to say I now know where Alice got that talking ninety miles an hour, and all in one breath. No more lengthy

visits with Auntie Rose. I shake my head, and laugh. Rose looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Rose, my appointment is at one o'clock tomorrow. I have to take them proof of our address, and copies of their birth certificates so they can pick out

toys' for their age. I also don't need to go dressed up, as I'm trying to get help, not there for an interview with Mr. Cullen," I say bruskly.

"Alright, alright. At least wear some makeup, and curl your hair...unless you want me to come over, and help you get ready," Rose say's bluntly.

"Ok, I'll do it, just because I don't want to go in there looking like a bag lady," I say laughing. "Go your ass to work Bella...now," Rose say's

with a snicker.

Thank goodness, another night down. Now let me see what I got in the way of tips. Please let it be enough to pay the rent. I count the money,

and I'm surprised to find there is enough to pay the rent, some on the lights, and get a little groceries. Who in the world left me a hundred dollar

tip? Well, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I go and clock out, holler at Rose and tell her I'll call her tomorrow, and walk out to my car.

I climb in, and I'm on my way to pick up my kids.

Mrs. Whitlock helps me carry them out to the car as they are both asleep. I give her a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek telling her I will see her in

a couple of days.

Upon making it home, I manage to get my angels in the house, and into bed. I walk into my bedroom stripping off my uniform as I go. I'm in need of a hot

shower after the day I've had. I pull me some lounge wear out, and head for the bathroom. I turn the shower adjusting the temperature, and turn around

to brush my teeth. I then climb into the shower, and let the water wash over my body before submerging my head under the spray letting it run down

my back. It feels so wonderful, and I can feel my muscles start to relax. I wash my hair, and then bath with my vanilla scented body wash. After

standing there until the water starts to cool down, I climb out grabbing a towel wrapping my hair up. I grab another drying myself off. I grab my lotion

rubbing it in...it's part of my nightly ritual, then walk in putting on my clothes. I walk back into the bathroom, and comb out my hair leaving it to dry.

All I can think about now is climbing into bed as I got a very busy day tomorrow. I barely remember crawling under the covers, and laying my head down

on the pillow as sleep takes over.

I wake up to two very energetic children making a trampoline out of my bed. I reach up grabbing them both pulling them down, and start tickling

them. They finally beg for mercy, and I tell them to go to the kitchen, and I'll be there in a few minutes to make them breakfast. I jump up, running

to the bathroom. I then go into the kitchen finding my angels sitting, waiting on me to fix them breakfast. Did I say I got two of the most wonderful

kids.

I fix them some oatmeal with sliced bananas, and a glass of milk. I then go and make me some coffee sitting down to enjoy watching my babies.

I start to think about what I got to do today, and suddenly realize I don't have anyone to watch them while I go to Cullen Enterprises, so I decide to

call their Auntie Rose, and see if she is up to watching them for me. Something tell's me I should be leary at how quickly she jumped at the chance

to watch them, but beggars can't be chosers.

After breakfast, I send them off to their room to pick out their clothes for the day while I wash up the breakfast dishes. I grab another cup of coffee,

and head off into their room. They have managed to pick out clothes that pretty much match, so I usher them off to get a bath.

Once I get their bathes done, and get them dressed I send them into the living room to watch cartoons while I get dressed to go. I finish getting

dressed, and walk into the bathroom to see what I can do with my hair, and apply a little makeup to appease Rose. By the time I'm through,

and walk into the living room there is a knock at the door, and I go to greet Rose. Behind her are two guys from the bar carrying in boxes, which

proceed to sit them in the living room floor, and tell Rose they will see her later that night. Then they leave. I turn to look at Rose, and she has

a smile on her face like the 'cat that swallowed the canary', so I ask her what all this is.

"The kids and I are going to have some fun while your gone. We got a Christmas tree, with decorations to put up to get ready for Santa Claus,"

looking at me and batting her eyelashes while trying to look all innocent. I just shake my head at her, and thank her for everything including

watching Jasper and Alice for me.

She arches an eyebrow looking me over starting to say something about my appearance, when I hold up one finger telling her to not start. She

gives me a smirky look, and turns to the kids that are going crazy over what is in the boxes. I give her a look to go to it, and reach over to give her a

hug and kiss telling her I'll be back as soon as possible.

I run out to my car, hopping in and pull out on my way to Cullen Enterprises. I arrive about twenty minutes early, and figure I can go to the ladies room

to do a few things', and check out how I look. I walk up to the reception desk, and ask where the nearest ladies room is, and she directs me down a hall

to the right. I walk in and the place is unbelievable...so beautiful, modern,and very clean. I use the bathroom, come out and wash my hands, then

look at myself in the mirror. I look alright after adding a touch of lipgloss.

I go back out to the reception desk, and ask for Jessica Newton's office. She directs me to the sixth floor, and once I exit to follow the corridor around until

I find a desk pretty much set-up about halfway down on my left., and there should be a sign on the wall with her name. She then directs me to the elevators,

and off I go.

Just as I reach the sixth floor and the doors open I step out, taking a deep breath, and start down the corridor looking for Jessica's desk. I'm about halfway

down the hall when I finally find her. I introduce myself, and she invites me to take a seat. She ask me if I would like some coffee or anything else,

which I decline. Jessica then starts in about what they do to help families throughout the year. I ask her where the funds come from, and she say's it is from

a lot of private donations; individuals, and companies, which Cullen Enterprises is a big contributor. She has just blown me away with all the generosity

of the people of this town.

Jessica then ask me for my papers I brought today, and she make's copies of them, then pulls out a piece of paper that she needs a little more information

for. I answer her questions, after which she tell's me that is all she needs. I then ask her how I'm suppose to know if they are going to help me, and

she assures me that I **will** be receiving help, and to expect elves to make the deliveries on Christmas Eve. I look at her kind of puzzled, but she

assures me, that everything she has on me is in order, and they are more than willing to make sure that we have a very nice holiday. I tell her thank

you, and turn to leave.

Just as I am leaving her desk I run right into someone landing right on my ass...hard. After a few seconds I start to get up apologizing for my

clumsiness, and look up into the most beautiful face I have ever seen. His hair is a bronze color, and seems to be going in every direction (bed hair),

a jaw line to cut glass, and lips I'm just itching to reach up and attach myself too. Then comes the icing on the cake...the most beautiful deepest

green eyes I have ever seen, with just a hint of gold specks throughout.

I know my jaw has hit my chest, and there has to be drool coming from the corners of my mouth (not that I care). I realize I am breathing heavily...almost

panting, so I figure since I've already made a fool of myself I'll just take a grand tour of the rest of his body. I start from his neck with an adam's apple I just

want to suck on, broad shoulders, tight chest with muscles that seem to be flexing beneath that jacket and shirt, then on down, and...OMG. I can

feel the blood running full force to my cheeks. Fuck it...I continue on down those long muscular legs imagining them naked, and flexing beneath

my fingers. Then, I make my way back up...slowly...to meet his face again, and he has the most adorable lopsided grin on his face. He also seems

to be breathing heavily, which only makes me blush more. He reaches out to offer me his hand, and just as I touch his hand it feels as if there are

electric sparks running up my arm. There is a look of surprise on his face, too.

I step back breaking the connection, us still looking at each other, when Jessica steps out, asking me if I am alright, then ask...Mr. Cullen (Mr. Cullen -

Cullen Enterprises?) if he is fine. He assures Jessica he is fine, and Jessica goes about introducing us...whereas we then shake hands again, and

there is another surge of energy going up my arm. I break the contact again, turning to Jessica thanking her for her help, excusing myself to Mr. Cullen

and head for the elevators. When I step inside I look up and notice he is still looking at me. The doors **finally** close, and I feel as if I am about to faint.

I can't get out of this building fast enough.

I make it to the front doors, pushing them open and running as fast as I can to my car. I hop in starting it, pulling out, and...damn...squealing the tires

trying to leave in a hurry. I drive as fast is legally possible home, pulling up out front, exiting the car, running to the front door, and bursting in slamming

it as I go. I run into the kitchen, throwing my bag on the table, jerk the refrigerator door open, grab a bottle of water drinking about half of it down, then

take it holding it to my forehead, and cheeks. I finally open my eyes, and see three people standing there in the doorway looking at me as if I were

crazy. The shocked look on my face set's Rose into action as she ushers the kids back into the living room to finish putting the decorations on the tree.

Meanwhile, I have managed to sit down at the table, and Rose comes in sitting down across from me. With a very puzzled and worried look on her

face she ask me what is going on. After a few minutes, and a few deep breaths later, I start to tell her the events of the day upon arriving at Cullen

Enterprises. I tell her about meeting with Jessica, filling out the little bit of paperwork, and getting up to leave, and running smack dab right on my ass

in front of Mr. Cullen...the Greek God of Sex. How I undressed him while I was down on the floor before him, and then took the grand tour back up to meet

the most beautiful lopsided smile, and those damn green eyes. Then I tell her about his taking my hand to help me up, and the feeling of an electric

current running up my arm, and from his expression he felt the same thing. I told her how I made a speedy departure getting on the elevator, and noticed he

was still looking at me. How faint I felt in the elevator, and then how I ran out of the building, hopping in my car, squealing tires out of the parking lot, and

driving as fast as I could home.

After telling Rose my story, I take a couple more sips of my water, then look up at her. She looks at me and then...burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, back at Cullen Enterprises, Edward stands there rubbing his hands together, looking down at them with a puzzled look. He finally turns

to Jessica and ask her about Bella, and that he would personally like all the paperwork on her. Jessica hands it over with a questionable look, but

doesn't say a word.

Edward returns to his office laying the file on his desk, reading over the information Jessica got from her, then reaching for his phone he call's Jenks,

one of his attorney's, and a private investigator.

"Jenks here. What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" he ask surprised. "I got a job for you. I want you to find out everything, and I mean everything out

about a Bella Swan-Black. I mean everything, and I need it like yesterday. You got one week to gather the information and bring it to me. Do it as

discreetly as possible," Edward say's demandingly. "Do you have any information on her other than just her name?" Jenks ask questionably.

I give him the rest of the information from the file, and tell him I expect him to call me back a.s.a.p.**.** I then sit back in my desk chair thinking about the

events that transpired out there on the floor, and the feeling I...we...both felt when we were holding each other's hand. The look of surprise on both our

faces, and she was so damn beautiful. That long curly brown-chestnut hair, those lips I just wanted to nibble on, and her big brown eyes. There was

something there in that touch we shared, and I know I was so aroused...well no wonder her eyes got so big on her when she was looking me over from

head to toe.

She was dressed very casually, but from what I saw other than her face...well no damn wonder I got hard as a rock. I wish I could have brought

her back to my office without anyone noticing, stripped those clothes off of her, looked at her beauty from head to toe. Then I would have swiped

everything off my desk, and taken her right there. I would have driven my cock so deep in her, and so hard she would have been screaming my name.

While all these thoughts are going through my head I become totally erect again. I walk over locking my office door, go sit back down in my desk chair,

unzip my pants pulling my cock out, and notice the tear of precum on the tip. I lean back, and start to imagine her laying there in front of me on my

desk naked, her legs parted with a foot on each armrest of my chair, and then I slide up and I can smell her arousal. It is almost dripping out of her. I

start stroking my cock pulling up and slowly over the head taking the precum as lubrication. I go back to my fantasy, and I am parting the lips of that

sweet pussy noticing her little bundle of nerves standing out to me, and her raising her hips as if to thrust herself into my face. I lean down taking a slow

lick up from the bottom of her opening and over her clit, which I'm rewarded with a loud moan escaping her lips. I start to stroke faster, and grip my cock a

little harder. I go back to where I am inserting my tongue into her, and lapping all her sweet nectar up as I go. I insert a finger, and move it slowly, and

another moan. I remove it, and insert two fingers working them faster, as I work my cock faster under the desk. I take my tongue and run circles around

her clit, and she bucks her hips up to me. I throw an arm across her hips to hold her still, as I insert another finger, fucking her faster, and pumping

my cock faster as my fantasy takes over. I suck her clit in my mouth, and more sounds of pleasure escape her lips. I flick my tongue across her clit

faster, and pump my cock faster beginning to feel the tightening deep inside, building. I suck her clit in my mouth again, and curl my fingers up to

that soft spongy spot deep inside her, thrusting hard, and I bite down on her clit. She clamps down on my fingers, screaming out my name, and trying to

buck her hips up to me, and I stroke my cock into an explosion of cum all over my hand, and my desk.

I sit there for a few minutes trying to calm my breathing, riding the feelings out of my high. I can already tell that woman is going to be mine, and if

she is anything like in my fantasy I am a dead man.

I get up from my desk going to my private bathroom cleaning up, and walk out to wipe off my desk. I take the cloth back to the bathroom, and walk

over and unlock my office door. I take her file looking at it again, reading over her information, and it seems she is divorced from an abusive husband,

that struck his child. I want to kill the bastard...such a big man to hit a defenseless child. She has two children; Jasper, age five, and Alice, age four.

She is working at a bar three nights a week, and where she lives is not a very savory neighborhood to be raising two kids.

How is she making enough money to afford rent, utilities, food, clothing, or anything else she or those children need? She has applied for help with

food and toys' for her two children for Christmas.

Well, Bella Swan-Black, things' are fixing to happen to make a drastically great difference in your life. I can't stand by and let this go on for her. She

may turn down my offers of help, but maybe...**.** What if they are made Christmas presents from anonymous sources. How can she turn them down then,

knowing what a difference they will make for her and her two children.

I think I need to go shopping for a Santa suit...

After Rose calmed down she made us some coffee, and we sat and talked about what happened. I told her about what I felt...the feeling that went

running through my body. I felt such a pull to that man as if I never wanted to leave his side. It was almost as if he was pulling at my heart strings,

and these feelings were nothing like what I ever felt for Jake. They seem to run much deeper than that.

I changed the subject after a bit, and told her what they were going to do to help me with Christmas for my angels. I told her the woman said that

elves would be here Christmas Eve with presents right after they were sure the kids would be in bed asleep. That it would probably be around ten

o'clock that night. There would also be food for us a banquet for Christmas day, and provisions to last us quite a while. I just couldn't get over the

generosity of the people, but Rose said she had a feeling things' were fixing to look up for me, and I kind of felt the same.

We went into the living room and finished decorating the tree with the kids, and it was finally time for them to go to bed. After I got them changed,

and in bed for the night Rose decided she was going to head home. I thanked her, and gave her a big hug and told her I loved her for all she did.

"Hey, is that not what sister's are for...to be there for each other when they are needed," she said, and I could see a tear falling down her face. I

gave her a hug, and told her she was the best sister I could ever ask for, and walked her out to her car.

A week passed by, and Jasper and Alice were asking every little bit when Santa was coming. I told them they had to be very good kids, or Santa

wouldn't come visit bad children. They walked straight as little arrows doing everything they were asked, and really acted like little angels.

I was at work in my office when a call came through on my private line. It was Jenks, and he had quite a lot to tell me. After he got through filling

me in on everything he had found out, I told him he could expect a very nice Christmas bonus for his hard timely work.

I sat there reading over all the information he had faxed to me, and I couldn't believe all the hell this woman and her children had had to endure. But,

it was more than that. I still couldn't get her out of my thoughts, and the feelings we had that day upon holding each others hands only seemed to

burn deeper into my mind, and my heart. I just had a feeling there was more than just that brief exchange of feelings to be had between us, and I was

planning to find out on Christmas Eve.

I still had a few things' to work out, but I was ready for Christmas Eve to get here...to see the childrens' reactions, and to see her...Bella. I had some

presents for her, but I also had a big surprise too. Now, just to figure out how I was going to get into the house, and hide out until later that night.

I just figured it out. Now, two more days' before I could carry my plan out. Bella was now consuming my nights...my very dreams. I had to do something

before this drove me crazy. I wanted to be with her, to see what this was, and to see if it was going to lead us anywhere.

Just two more days'...

Well, it has been a very good week, and I have made some good money, and a lot of it Christmas presents from our customers. They really are a

bunch of nice people, and I enjoyed my job even more. I just knew I was going to have to find something with more hours, and possibly some way to finish

my courses online. There is nothing I would like better than to become a psychologist, and help women who are in the same position I was many years ago.

I just hate the thoughts of leaving Rose after she has been so good to me. We really have grown close to each other...just like sisters'.

But, I have to think about my children in the long run. They are going to start needing more things', like new clothes, and then they are going to start

school. I can't afford all that on what I make right now. I just have a feeling something wonderful is fixing to happen for us...a major change for the good.

Now, to figure out what I was going to do about this Edward Cullen. He has started to consume my dreams...he is all I dream about. I knew that day

there was something special, but how could I possibly be enough for a man like him. He's a multi-millionaire, handsome, could have any woman he wanted,

and who could possibly want a divorcee with two children...especially one that has been all I have been through. So, my life I will dedicate to my two

beautiful angels, and not worry about myself. I had a chance at having it all, and it ended up in a mess.

Enough pity party. The elves will be here tomorrow night, and I need to get ready for them.

I clean my house from top to bottom, catch up my laundry, scrub my kitchen, and the floors. Then I step back and admire all the hard work, and suddenly

realize just how tired I really am.

I walk into my bedroom, pulling out something to sleep in, and go in the bathroom to start my shower. I adjust the temperature to be a little warmer, and

turn to brush my teeth. I strip off my clothes putting them in the hamper, and step into the shower. It takes me a few minutes to adjust to the temperature,

but finally it feels so wonderful. I walk under the spray, and as it runs over my head, and pours down my shoulders and back I start to feel myself relax.

I stand there for a few more minutes, knowing I don't have long before I end up in a cold blast, so I wash my hair, and go about washing my body. I rinse

off, shutting off the water. I step out grabbing a towel for my hair, then I get one to dry off with. I wrap the towel around me, and stand there looking at

myself in the mirror...I'm really not bad looking even after all the abuse I took off that bastard Jake. Why can't I find someone to love me, and love my kids?

I finish dreaming, grabbing my lotion and applying it, then I walk into my bedroom grabbing my sleep wear. I put the towels in the hamper, and turn to

see what I can do with my hair. I comb it out, and decide I've got enough energy to at least dry it. I blow-dry it straight, and then I head off to bed. I set my

alarm for seven a.m. as I know I will be greeted by two hyperactive children ready to start their wait for Santa to come tonight.

The next day flies by in a hurry. After breakfast I send the kids into the living room to watch all the Christmas programs. We have an early dinner, and I let

them watch tv for another hour.

It is almost time to get the kids ready for bed, and I don't think I'm going to have any problems, as they have been so worked up over Santa coming tonight

they are exhausted. So, I take them one at a time to take a bath and get them in their bed. After getting them all clean and tucked in I walk into my

bedroom, and I have decided I am going to try to look kind of nice for when they arrive.

I pull out some black legging jeans, and then I start looking for a top. I don't want anything to sexy, just beautiful. I finally reach the back of my closet

and find a royal blue sweater that has tiny beading around the neck in a boatneck cut, with three quarter sleeves. I pull out my black ballet flats, and

go about getting dressed. After about fifteen minutes I walk into the bathroom closing the door so I can check myself out in the full length mirror...not bad

if I say so myself. So, then I turn to work on my hair. I end up with some tiny loose curls falling down my back, and I add a couple of combs to pull

it up on the sides. I add a light dusting of blush, a little lip gloss, and a spritz of perfume. I step back and admire my handy work. I think Rose would

probably approve.

I go into the kitchen making a pot of coffee, and sit and wait for the elves. Elves...how classic...Santa's helpers bringing the joy of presents. My children

will have a wonderful day tomorrow. It truly has been a hectic day, and the kids have worn me down quite a bit with all their questions about Santa. I

take another drink of coffee, and sit there thinking about all the things' I will have going on tomorrow. If I am right I will have stuff to cook us a wonderful

Christmas dinner.

I feel myself nodding off, when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over, and open it...sure enough there are a bunch of people dressed up as elves, and

they are toting in boxes of stuff. First comes the food, and I sit my coffee cup in the sink, and they start to cover the table, and counters full of boxes

packed to the rims with food. There is one marked Christmas dinner, another canned goods, another frozen food, and on and on.

Their next trip is to bring in the presents, and I have never seen so many...not even when I was a child...not even when Jake was working full time.

They start laying them around the tree, and before you know it, they are stacked and spilling out in the floor.

I look at them, and tears start falling down my face. They turn and look at me, and one of the elves which is a lady comes over giving me a big hug, and

whispers...'Merry Christmas'. I hug her back with all I got, and then turn thanking them all. I'm really at a loss for words. They all tell me to have a

wonderful holiday, and they hate to be in such a hurry, but they have quite a few more stops to make tonight. I walk them to the door, giving each one of

them a hug, and a 'Merry Christmas'. I close the door, and turn around surveying all they have just done.

I cover my mouth, and slide down the door, and just cry...cry for myself, cry for my children, and cry for the generosity of all these people. They have no

idea what they have done for me, and my little family. I finally compose myself enough to go wash my face, and then walk into the kitchen to start

unpacking the many boxes. By the time I am through all the cabinets are over flowing, the freezer is full, and there is our Christmas dinner in the fridge.

I walk back into the living room and look at all the presents under the tree, and it just takes my breath away. They are not going to know what do with

theirselves in the morning.

I walk back into the kitchen and fix me one final cup of coffee, and sit down at the table going over all that has happened in the last hour. I shake my head,

and still can't believe what happened. I suddenly feeling feel tired, physically and emotionally. I think I'm going to go on to bed. I know my angels will be up

early tomorrow morning, and it is going to be busy all day.

I walk into the bedroom pulling my clothes off, and hanging them back up. Finally down to my panties I peel them off, and put my comfy lounging pants, and

tank top on. I pull the covers down, and crawl in, pulling the covers up. I think about tomorrow, and start to smile...when I hear a noise outside. I jump up

grabbing the baseball bat out from behind my bedroom door, and pick up my flashlight from the dresser. I walk towards the kids room cracking the

door making sure they are safe, and still asleep. I then start making my rounds of each room. I check the bathroom, then work my way into the living room,

cutting over through the kitchen, and checking the back door.

Then I walk into the living room, and walk over to check the front door when there is a light tapping on the door. I pull the curtain back looking out, and

jump back in shock. That surely to hell is not Santa Claus standing on my porch. So, I walk up to the window again, pulling the curtain back and there he

stands with a big smile on his face. He pulls the bag off his shoulder, and signals that it is for me. I unlock the door, and signal for him to enter as I step back

with my baseball bat raised...just in case it's a trick. He enters closing the door, and slowly walks over towards the center of the room. He sits the bag down on

the floor, and begins to explain that he is only there to deliver presents for the parents. That his elves got a little ahead of him, and he was sorry for scaring

me.

I lower my baseball bat still not turning loose of it, when he kneels down and starts to pull presents out of the bag. He starts to pile them up in the middle of

the couch, and once he is through he sits down on the other end of the couch.

"Please forgive me for scaring you. I truly am only here to make sure the parents aren't left out after all the hard work they have done raising their children.

They are only small gifts to show our appreciation for the raising of your two beautiful children," Santa say's calmly.

I walk over to the couch slowly sitting down, and prop the baseball bat next to me. He keeps a weary eye on me, and then he suggest I go ahead and

open my presents as it is already after midnight making it Christmas morning. He reaches over for a large package, and hands it to me. I go about ripping

the paper off, looking up occasionally to look at him. I finally get the box top off, and start to move the wrapping paper aside. I gasp!

There inside the box lay's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It is black with the tiniest touches of silver woven through it. It wraps around with a pretty

bow on the hip. I don't even get to pulling it out of the box, before he is handing me another present. I start to relax, and then I go about ripping the

paper off it. I finally get down to the box removing the top, and the paper aside. Laying inside are the most beautiful pair of black shoes, again with tiny touches

of silver to go with the dress. Next comes a smaller present, and I go about opening it, and uncover a beautifully beaded clutch purse...again woven

strands of silver running through it.

I look up at him, and he already has another present in his hand to give me. I take it, then stop taking a long look at him. There is something familiar

about him, and I slightly hesitate trying to figure what it is about him that has me feeling a strong pull to him. I shake my head, and take the present, and

he immediately explains that this might be more enjoyed if I knew that it was picked out by one of the female elves. I look up questionably, and

continue to remove the paper, then removing the top, pushing the paper aside, and laying inside is the most sexiest lingerie...all in black. He has

turned his head, and I finger through the items. There is a lace bra, lace panties, a garter belt, stockings...and I'm assuming to go with the dress.

He turns back around, and ask me if I like everything so far. I tell him yes, and they are all very beautiful. He goes to hand me what looks like a card,

and I go about opening it. I pull the card out, open it up, and there is a piece of paper that appears to be admission papers to a school for me to continue

my studies to become a psychologist...and it is paid in full.

I turn and he has another card held out for me, and I reach out for it...lightly brushing my finger along his. I feel the energy pulsing up my arm, and I look

up into his eyes. There staring back at me are the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen for the thrid time. I know it's him, and suddenly I gasp...

pulling my hand back.

He continues to lean forward a little to hand me the other envelope. I take it from his hand, and proceed to open it. There inside is another card, and inside

it is another piece of paper stating there has been a house purchased in a very beautiful neighborhood, with wonderful schools close by, and not far from the

school. It has been paid for in full, and is listed as me being the owner. I look up at him in disbelief, and start to tell him I can't...but he stops me.

He goes about removing his Santa cap, then the beard, and there sitting before me is Edward Cullen...the Greek God of Sex. My mouth falls open, and I

start to protest again when he reaches out taking my hand, and there is a jolt of raw energy pouring through each of us. We look into each others eyes, and

suddenly he is pulling me across the couch towards him. The next thing I know we are so close, looking into each others eyes, and suddenly his lips crash

down on mine. There is a feeling of urgency, and I return the kiss with equal fervor. Suddenly he starts to pull away to where he is gently kissing me...light,

gentle pecks on my lips, and his pulling my bottom lip between his, barely nipping at it. Then he pulls back just slightly looking into my eyes asking for

permission to continue, and then his lips are back, and his tongue is asking for entrance, as I open and our tongues seem to dance together, touching, tasting,

sucking, and he pulls back again placing soft gentle kisses to my swollen lips.

He grabs my face laying his hands on both sides holding me, looking at me, and say's...'My Bella'.

I climb off his lap reaching down for his hand, and proceed to lead him to my bedroom. There is just the slightest hint of moonlight filtering through the curtains.

I reach for the belt to his suit undoing it, and dropping it to the floor. I then go about unbuttoning the jacket, finally dragging it over his shoulders. There

before me is his beautiful taut chest, muscles very developed, and running down over his stomach. I run my hands down his chest through the hair

lightly dusting his chest, and leading down to the slight 'v' just above the belt . I reach down and unbuckle the belt to the pants throwing it down, and reach for

his pants pulling them down, only to find there is nothing else under them except...his beautiful cock...fully erect and waiting for me. I help him step out

of the pants, then pulling off the boots, and his socks.

I step back, and look at the beautiful speciman of a man standing there before me, looking him from his eyes all the way down...over his chest, his stomach, his

beautiful cock, down to those muscular thighs, and then I start back up...finally landing on his face. There before me he stands, his eyes slightly hooded with

desire, his eyes almost black from lust, and I move a little closer laying my hands on each of his cheeks, standing very still, looking deep into his eyes,

and there amongst the look of lust I can see the compassion, the joy, the look...of love.

I release his face taking his hand, and lead him to the bed telling him to lay down, and not take his eyes off me. I step back, grabbing the hem of my top slowly

pulling it up, and finally over my head, dropping it to the floor. I look at his face, and there is so much emotions pouring off him. I look down and I can

clearly see his desire for me, and then I reach for the tie to my pants slowly pulling it loose, then reaching for the band, and pushing them down, watching

his face as each inch of me is uncovered. I finally work them down, and step out of them. I walk over to him very slowly, and crawl on my knees up to lay beside

him.

We lie there just staring into each other's eyes as we each run our fingers over each others bodies...feeling the reactions to each of our touches. Suddenly

he leans up, and kisses me...ever so lightly, then developing into more demanding. I open my mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance, and we suck and

taste each other, and I can feel his hands moving down the sides of my breasts, finally reaching over and taking each nipple between his fingers, working them

until they are so taut they hurt. He moves his head down, and takes my right nipple in his mouth, sucking, flicking it with his tongue, while he is working

the other with his fingers. He stops, moving over to the other one sucking, flicking, and running his teeth along it, as he is grabbing, and pulling on my

other breast. A moan escapes my lips, and I thrust my chest up to him, and my hips buck up to him.

He leans back up, placing a demanding, urgent kiss on my lips, sucking each one in his mouth, and nibbling on them. Finally pulling away moving

over to my neck, sucking and nibbling at my pulse point, then up to my ear where he whispers so slightly..."My Bella'. I moan again.

I run my arms down over his shoulders, down his back feeling every muscle flexing under my touch, and then I rake my nails back up roughly, up

to his neck and into his hair, grabbing hands full, pulling, tugging until his lips come back to mine. We kiss so roughly, so urgently, and then he is

kissing a trail down between my breasts, down over my stomach, over each hip bone, parting my legs, kissing a trail down each one of my legs, then

licking, and nibbling his way back up, only to move over to the other one, kissing, and then licking, and nibbling his way back up it. He grabs my legs putting

each one over his shoulders, and then leans down parting my lips, then licking from my entrance, and up over my clit. Then he leans back blowing on me, and

I moan, and raise my hips towards him, wanting more. He throws one of his arms over my hips holding me down, and then he dips his tongue inside me, licking

again from top to bottom suddenly taking my clit between his lips and lightly sucking on it. I cry out, and beg him for more.

He tell's me to open my eyes, and watch him, never taking my eyes off him. He then thrust his tongue inside me, and I call out his name. He does it

again, and then pulls back to insert a finger, starting to fuck me with it. I keep trying to raise my hips totally out of control, and he removes his

finger inserting two of them, slowly working them in and out of me, moving his thumb up to rub my clit as he fucks me with his fingers'. I become more

frantic for more, and beg him to please give me more...that I want him...I want to feel him. But, he tell's me he want's me to come all over his fingers first. He

speeds up his movements...plunging his fingers in deeper curling them up, finding a soft spot, that when he continues to hit it, and the rubbing of my clit, I

suddenly scream out his name, clamp down on his fingers, and start to tremble uncontrollably. He continues to move his fingers but slowly as I ride my climax

out, and I can hear him say...'so beautiful'.

Finally he starts to crawl back up my body, parting my legs with his body, finally coming to rest with his cock just barely touching my entrance. I beg

him for more, and he ask me...'what do you want my Bella'...and I tell him...'I want you inside me'...which the next thing I know is he has shoved his

entire length inside me, and then lay's very still allowing me to adjust to his size. After a moment or two I tell him to start moving, and he pulls totally out of me,

then thrust his cock in as deep as he can. I hear myself making sounds, and realize I am thrusting my hips up to meet his. Finally he grabs my hips and pulls

hisself back on his heels, bringing me with him, bringing my ass to lay on his thighs and he continues to thrust into me, only deeper. I cry out for more...

harder...and he starts to pound into me...the only sound is skin slapping against each other.

He keeps up a steady pace until I clamp down on him, as I build up to another climax, and he begins to move faster, and harder, and moves his thumb

between us to my clit rubbing his finger over it faster as he moves faster.

"Look at me Bella. Don't take your eyes off mine. I want to watch you come for me, and I want you to watch me come inside you. Don't look away,"

he say's in between each thrust. He moves his finger over my clit faster, and thrust harder and faster. I can feel the tightening in my stomach moving down,

and then I can feel the feelings wash over me as I clamp down on his cock, and he still manages to continue to thrust. I try to hold my eyes on him,

but finally I throw my head back, tossing it from side to side, moaning out his name. I feel as if I have fallen off a cliff, and it is never-ending, until I

finally start to come down, and he thrust hard two, three more times, and I can feel his cock twitch, and then his come spilling inside me. I watch his face,

and it is so beautiful, and my name spills from his lips over and over again.

Finally after a few more slower thrust, he stops moving looking down at me, and rolls us on our sides.

"You are so beautiful, my Bella. I don't ever want to let you go. I feel as if I have found the missing part of myself, and I don't ever want to turn loose of it.

I have not thought of anything since that day we touched in my office...even in my dreams. I knew then there was something more between us, and we

just proved it. You are my heart, my soul, my life...and all I want to do is love you, and your children...as long as you will have me. I know there are a lot

of skeptics out there that doesn't believe in love at first sight, but I knew with our first touch...you were it for me. I love you, Bella. Please let me love

you..." I said with such desperation.

"I love you to Edward, and I want nothing more than to give you my all...but my children are my life, and to want me, you must want to love them. I

promise to love you as long as you will have me...my children and all," I say pleadingly, and honestly.

"I want you all as a part of my life...you, your children, and hopefully some of our own...always to be treated the same. I will love your kids as if they

are my own...this I promise from the bottom of my heart," Edward said with all honesty.

He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, and pulled back looking in my eyes...never a word spoken as we could see the love for each other deep in our

eyes...the windows to our souls. Then, he kissed me one more time before pulling me close to him, and we fell asleep.

A few hours later I am woken by my little angels, and they asked me..."mommy, why are you sleeping with Santa?"

I knew this was going to be an interesting day...

**~CP~**

**Well, my first try at a o/s. I hope you like it as it has taken me over 9 hours to type out this little bugger.**

**I have thoroughly loved trying my hand at this, and it has truly been an adventure I might try again.**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think...mwah !**


End file.
